


Agents of COLT

by TheSecretVillain



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Supernatural, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretVillain/pseuds/TheSecretVillain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their mother burns to death in their home under extraordinary circumstances, this damaged family does it's best to take down the very things before they hurt other people. WARNING: Contains a lot of bloodshed, violence, and coarse language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Road So Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My bestie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+bestie).



John Winchester was a proud man before the _incident_. A happy, hard-working husband to his sweetheart Mary. A loving, protective father to his two boys, Sam and Dean. John thought he knew all about his wife, already years into their marriage. I mean, what would there be not to tell your spouse? Nothing could really be _that_ big of a secret, wouldn’t people agree?

            Still, Mary had an accumulation of secrets, things she hadn’t dared to tell John, nor her children. It wasn’t merely out of guilt; rather, it was to protect them from being involved in the life she ran from. She wanted to fall in love, runaway, and never look back at her old life. It’s funny how evading the past is never truly possible.

            The truth came out on what seemed to be a peaceful night. John had just put Sam and Dean to bed, the six and seven-year-olds, respectively, expecting to go off into dreamland for the night. Unfortunately, someone else had other plans for them. While John tucked the boys in, somebody had snuck into the Winchester home, solely to confront Mary in her bedroom.

            “It’s… you,” Mary began. The person nodded, gladly acknowledging himself as his eyes glowed a slight tint of yellow, as if something was radiating from them. He looked at her with a grin, “I’m sure _they_ warned you that your former colleagues were _burning_.” Mary didn’t know what to do; she didn’t expect someone like him to attack her like this. She knew now that her past was going to definitely become known to her family.

            “Now, let’s get to the point, _Mary_ … I’m going to see you _burn_ for the things your Project Colt buddies did to mutantkind!” The man replied. With that, however, John had walked in, getting there just in time to see the stranger burn Mary alive with merely his eyes. “Tell Satan that Azaezel sent you!” Azaezel said with a cackle. Before John could hurry over to save her, Azaezel had tried to kill her loved ones by setting the house on fire on his way out.

            As badly as he wanted to save his wife, he knew he had to get Sam and Dean outside. Therefore, he hurried to the boys room, yelling: “Dean! The house is on fire! I need you to hurry Sam outside!” Dean rushed outside with Sam with no delay, while John stayed inside as long as he could to try what he could to save Mary. Tragically, she couldn’t be saved, and Dean and Sam were left without their mother growing up.

            After Mary’s funeral, John was, thankfully, visited by someone from his wife’s past, whom illuminated who this Azaezel was. They spoke of how they worked with Mary in Project Colt, a mutant-hunting organization run by Canada’s Weapon X program. Azaezel, apparently, was a mutant seeking revenge for her hunting down his kind; the secrets were finally out.

            Over the course of the year, John learned all he could about mutants from Mary’s former colleagues, and passed it onto Sam and Dean. He had become so focused on getting revenge on the people who took his wife’s life, so other things became so unimportant. Dean stayed as a “hunter” like his dad, while Sam decided to live the normal life, much to John’s disapproval. Though, despite their differences, John still loved Sam.

            Then, one day, as Sam was enjoying college life, Dean had showed up at his brother’s dorm. “Sam, it’s about Dad,” the elder brother said, Sam blinking for a second. “Dad’s been murdered.”


	2. Meet The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam go to see who exactly was burned to death in Corpus Christi, Texas. Later, recognizing the two of them aren't enough to track and take down Azaezel, Dean decides to call in his team.

            A few days prior, Dean had awoken rather late to the sound of his cellular device going off. Rather groggily, Dean replied: “Whoever this is… You better have a damn good reason for waking me.” The voice on the other-line identified themselves as the Police of Corpus Christi, Texas, calling about a dead body they had found. “We have this _John Doe_ , and you appeared to be the first number in his contacts… We need you to come identify the corpse for us… It’s burned pretty bad,” the officer had requested. Although he didn’t see the body, Dean had immediately known what was up. Only one person he knew would get into a burning _accident_ ; even more so, only one person would have Dean’s number at the top of his contacts. It was dad.

            “Are you sure it’s dad, Dean? I mean, we haven’t actually seen the body!” Sam had debated. The little brother was debating this the entire ride from college; he didn’t want to believe it. The last he spoke to his father, Sam had said some harsh things. He just didn’t want to hunt mutants like his father; he chose to see the good in the world. Was that so hard to see? “Sammy, look! We’re talking about a burn victim… with my number?! We know what dad’s been doing all these years… I _really_ don’t want to say this… but it _has_ to be dad.” Dean replied. The elder had bit his lip, enraged by the thought of a mutant killing their father. Dean had always shared their father’s hatred of mutants; always a good little soldier. They both still loved their father, of course; sometimes issues just separated them.

            After long hours inside Dean’s black ’67 Chevrolet Impala, they had finally reached good ol’ Corpus Christi, Texas. It didn’t take long for the brothers to reach the morgue, finally there to look over the body, to try and identify who they saw before them. It was a tear-fest, even for poor Dean, as the two fully acknowledged their father’s corpse, without ever speaking a single word. They couldn’t speak; they had to think about what they should tell the people. Maybe that it’s their mutant-hunting father that was killed by the same one that killed their mother? _Yeah. Right._ No, in their line of work, sometimes the truth isn’t the best choice. Sam and Dean, as well, didn’t want to belittle the name of their father; he was a good man, and didn’t deserve demise like this. They cannot ruin his image; rather, they need to do the right thing and preserve what he had when he died.

            “That’s uh… me and my brother’s friend… _Albert Magnus_ ,” Dean replied with a feigned smile. “Shame he had to go like that.” Dean had filled out the paper work, choosing to have his father buried here in Corpus Christi. They hadn’t told anyone, choosing to avoid the risk of putting other mutant hunters in harm’s way. They knew Azaezel would be watching; predators like to stay near a finished prey. The brothers set themselves up in a hotel room for the weekend, Sam being the first to say something. “I say, we set a trap for it at dad’s burial, and cut it’s damn head off.” Dean was rather surprised, but shrugged regardless. He wanted the son of a bitch dead too, so he didn’t mind it. Unfortunately for the brothers, Azaezel never showed up – or, at least, he never made himself present. So, the boys knew they had to rethink their strategy with this mutant.

            “Seems like we’re going to need a team effort,” Dean began, looking over to the Impala from their hotel room window. “I think I know just the people… But, we’ll need to hit the road first, Sammy,” the elder replied. Sam replied rather fast, agreeing for whatever they had to do to avenge their parents’ deaths. After a good night’s rest, the brothers were back on the road, leaving behind their father in his falsely-named grave. This was going to take much longer, as they were heading into Canada, which meant long hours of driving. They could’ve flown there, but Dean has a phobia of flying, so that’s a big no for Sammy. In a relatively under-populated town in Alberta, Canada, the brothers would reach their destination. Dean didn’t bother showing Sammy around this base, instead choosing to focus on bringing him to the team Dean’s been working with for a few years.

            “Hey Dean!” A female voice called out. On a nearby screen, there came the face of a pretty redhead, smiling as she appeared to peer through the monitor. Dean smiled, nodding. “Hey, Charlie… This is my brother Sam. He’s new.” Dean informed her, to which Charlie seemed a bit excited. She had heard a lot about Sam from Dean. She looked down, blushing nervously. “He’s taller than I pictured,” Charlie said, half-jokingly. When her face disappeared from the screen, Dean began starting the introductions, starting with her. “Charlie Bradbury, one of the mutants who decided to help us, her _unique power_ being technopathy… a.k.a. controlling technology and currents,” Dean explained. He walked further into the team room, walking over to a black-haired, Asian teenage boy, whom appeared to be reading books in different languages. “This is our resident genius… Kevin Tran, gifted with a super-intellect, and pretty much _every_ -lingual,” Dean stated.

Kevin had than begun speaking in a plethora of languages, eventually telling Sam all those words meant ‘Hello.’ Dean laughed softly, the first time after seeing his dad’s burnt body. “Somewhere around here, we have Adam, whom is gifted with the ability of invisibility on all senses… Kid could sneak into the Pentagon without detection,” Dean said. Sam was still stunned by all of this. Working with mutants? He didn’t think his brother had it in him. “Desperate times call for desperate measures, son,” a gruff voice had said. Sam had trouble believing it, to see Bobby, whom had been like a father figure to him, standing there with the team. “We can’t find these abominations without a few on our side… no offense,” Bobby had finished. Dean had smiled, the brothers both running over to hug the only possible family they had left – besides each other. Dean smiled, backing up to face Sam, “Gifted artificially, Bobby leads us with a blessing of a superhuman oversight and information.” Dean explained. Bobby simply nodded, looking to Sam with open arms. “To catch all the sons of bitches, we want you to join our Agents of C.O.L.T.,” the father figure requested.

Sam had only response: “Where do I sign?”


	3. The Big Bang Cherie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mutant with explosive tendencies is found in Lethbridge, Alberta, the Agents of COLT will have to make the ultimate choice: death or protective imprisonment? *Includes: A Cameo (mentioning) of one character from the DC Universe.*

            “I’ve got job for you boys,” Bobby had begun. He looked at Charley with a nod, cuing her to bring up a local camera feed of a man leaving the scene of several explosions. “While we locate your Yellow-Eyed _friend_ , I need you to get this son-of-a-bitch,” Bobby explained. Sam was pretty hesitant to wait for their revenge, but Dean kept his brother quiet so Bobby could finish the briefing. “Your playmate’s designation is _Gambit_ , a mutant capable of converting potential energy into kinetic energy, which he has been clearly able to use to cause these explosions… Rest assured, boys, he can’t explode people… But he has superhuman attributes thanks to these abilities, so you’re going to need some gear,” Bobby finished.

            “Now, with Mr. L from Metropolis, I’ve managed to get you guys some armor to resist whatever super-human strength he might try,” Kevin informed them, holding up the two parents. Charlie had to butt in, as she noticed time was running short for them. “Oh! Dean, Sam- Sorry to interrupt, but Gambit has been seen close to the Canadian-American border, right by Lethbridge. We may want to hurry along, Kevin.” With that said, Kevin nodded, passing the boys the armor, and two different guns, each. Bobby took a second, giving the boys their choice for the mission, as he did with Dean many times. “The gun labeled ‘A’ contains a lethal shot of poison, which would kill Gambit, under bad circumstances… However, the gun labeled ‘B’ will tranquilize Gambit, and allow us to get him here, where we can lock him up in a stasis cage where his powers are nullified. No longer a threat to humanity.” Bobby said, turning his back. They were humans; if they wanted to do this, he wouldn’t judge. An agent of COLT was supposed to get rid of the threat, and nothing said that meant kill.

            Within a glance, the boys nodded to Bobby before walking back to their desks. They picked up the files, which Kevin and Charlie had gotten them, and left in quite the hurry. The boys would have time to go over it on the road. “Let’s see… _Remy Etienne LeBeau_ … It says in this piece of American Intelligence that he grew up as a thief, with his powers manifesting in his teens.” Sam read, letting Dean do the driving for right now. The older brother laughed to himself, rolling his eyes jokingly at Sam. “Puberty was _not_ good on this guy,” Dean replied.

            “To the point- It says he was once with this group trying to get human-mutant peace, but his recent actions say he’s too big a threat,” Sam finished. The younger brother looked down, putting the file away as he looked sternly at his brother. “Let’s try to talk him down for this one… Maybe he’ll be willing to hear us out, and come with us,” Sam suggested. Dean simply held back his laughter, faking a smile of support. _Like hell he’ll listen._ The elder brother thought. In about an hour down the road, they had reached Lethbridge Jeweler’s, which Gambit had the nerve to rob. “That’s right, Gollum, go for your _precious_ ,” Dean said, the brothers’ cocking their guns as they exited the Impala.

            They had snuck to the front entrance, which was rather open at the time; it seemed locked doors are just as easily detonated as playing cards. “Hey, buddy,” Sam called out. The thieving mutant paused, grinning a smidge. He didn’t expect any kind of authorities for another two minutes or so. “Wait a _minute_ , you aren’t no police officers? Cheries, who in god’s name are you?” Gambit had questioned, noticing their average-joe outfits. Their protective armor was underneath their clothes, as a bit of a surprise; this would make it appear as though they were stronger than average humans.

            With their guns raised towards the thief, Dean eyed Gambit sternly: “We’re the guys that take down monsters like you.” With readiness to shoot, the mutant slipped a playing card down his sleeve, launching it out fast as his touch made it explosive. Aiming towards Dean’s gun, the explosion knocked the Winchesters back, allowing Gambit a chance to get a move on. With unmatched acrobatics, Gambit made his getaway, seemingly abandoning the duo. With some slight bruising under the armor, the boys made their way outside, and got into the Impala. However, before they could drive off, everything in the car began developing a pinkish-light, radiating brightly.

            In a moment, Gambit was found, plopping onto the hood of the Impala, his hand being on the car for quite some time. “You do know how my powers work, _no_?” Gambit questioned, winking at Dean. The elder brother blinked, freaking out; this car was too valuable to be his victim. It was like a part of Dean, and he couldn’t let Gambit detonate it. “Don’t you _dare_ , you son-of-a-bitch!” Dean exclaimed, unbuckling his seatbelt. The mutant laughed softly at Dean’s threat, seriously taking it into consideration. Gambit than came up with a solution.

            “If you tell your friends to stop coming for me, maybe – just maybe – I won’t detonate the _whole-_ ,” Gambit began. Unfortunately, Dean had interrupted LaBeau with a gunshot to the head. With a hit like that, Gambit was left dead, leaving Dean pissed that he got blood all over _baby_. “I don’t play games with people who would destroy my car,” Dean said coldly. Though, Dean honestly knew he would’ve killed Gambit either way. Unlike Sam, he feels the fullness of the hate of the mutants, and isn’t too big on sparing lives to save his humanity. He’d send any mutant, aside from those on his team, straight to hell.

            After Sam took a moment after witnessing what Dean did, the brothers went back to their headquarters, with Gambits body lodged in their trunk. “Sorry, Bobby… He was- He was about to kill-… Sammy. And, you know, I couldn’t let him do that… So I killed him,” Dean explained, lying through his teeth. Bobby nodded, a bit disappointed. Sam sighed, similarly disappointed, though more so at his brother, than their performance today. “It’s a shame, boys… He would’ve been a good example on our work being justified to people who… May not agree with our tactics,” Bobby explained. Regardless, he let the boys go for now, having them lock Gambit’s body in a time-stasis field, preserving it for future research.


	4. Sleeping with the Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone close to Azaezel is spotted in Phoenix, Arizona, will the boys be able to secure her, and find the answers regarding their enemy? *Note: Includes the implication of sexual acts.*

            After several days, Bobby had called the boys back to him with something groundbreaking. “Charlie, bring up some of the headlines,” Bobby instructed. Within moments, she waved her hand over the nearby computer to leave image after image of various news articles resolving around widespread disappearances throughout Arizona. “It appears that a friend of Azaezel is active again… _The Siren_ ,” Bobby explained. That idea hit Dean like a truck. _It can’t be. It **just** can’t be the siren._ Dean thought, looking the most worried out of all of them. “Dad told me he ganked that bitch… How could she still be out there?” Dean questioned defensively.

            “People make mistakes, Dean… This is, without a doubt her work… These many people don’t just vanish, without a sign of a struggle,” Bobby concluded, leaving the elder Winchester curiouser and curiouser. Kevin looked up from his files, joining the conversation. “The only thing is- the siren has no _official_ appearance, guys. Anyone who might know has already been put under her spell… or, well, dead. We would be going in this blind.” The teen admitted.

            Meanwhile, in an undisclosed area, The Siren had reached out to Azaezel, wondering if the news is correct. “Did _they_ really kill Gambit? _Those_ brothers?” She questioned. The voice on the other end confirmed it, giving her orders to find them, and get close without blowing her identity. She was to distract them, and avoid capture; Azaezel was too close in his mission to get found. “Fine,” she said, hanging up. The Siren had gotten herself to a local bar, and used her powers to get the toughest people in there as her sort of attack dogs. All it needed was the command, and they would do as she said.

            “She seems to have had the last activity in Phoenix, so that’s where we’re sending you,” Charlie began. With a sigh, she continued: “We can’t exactly prevent you from breathing in her hypnotic pheromones, so just be careful and keep a distance from her… Whomever she is.” Sighing, the brothers left regardless, knowing this Siren could give them answers about Azaezel. After a couple hours of driving, they arrived in Phoenix, Arizona, with no time to lose.

            “We should probably check the local bars, small stores- anyplace where you could take people with little suspicion,” Sam suggested. Dean had nodded back, deciding to start with a local bar. Both for the sense it made, and the fact that he could really use a drink. Talley’s Pub was relatively crowded, so Dean had decided to look around, and check out all the ladies. Some were _pretty nice_ , which made him hope they weren’t the Siren; that would really suck for him.

            Sam had just sat on one of the stools at the bar, ordering a drink. Out of the blue, he found a slim brunette approaching him, calling “Hey handsome.” Sam jumped, not suspecting to be hit on; usually his brother got the most ‘action.’

            “Uh, hey,” Sam replied, looking back with a half-smile. He wasn’t sure how to deal with it; he didn’t do much of the womanizing in college. The girl laughed softly, holding out her hand. “The name’s Meg Masters,” she responded.

Sam shook her hand, nodding, “I’m, uh, Sam… Sam Winchester.”

“Like the gun?” Meg asked.

“Yeah, like the gun,” Sam had answered. The conversation had taken off from there, with Sam all but forgetting what he was actually there to do. Dean, however, had noticed this and approached the two. “Uh, Sam, who the hell are you talking to when we got a job to do?” Dean asked bitterly. This was important for Dad, so Dean was pretty furious. Sam sighed to himself, while Meg took his hand. She smiled, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “How about we go to my place while your brother works that job out?” Although hesitant, he seemed to give in after a slight twinkle appeared in Meg’s eyes.

“I’ll see you later Dean,” Sam finally said, walking out with Meg.

“Sam! Don’t you- Sam!” Dean called out. By the time he could get outside, however, Sam and Meg were gone. After a bit of driving, Sam and Meg had made it to her place, a pleasantly sized apartment in central Phoenix. She led Sam all the way over to her softest couch, teasingly lulling him into playing by her desires. It was as if she had the very puppy-dog-eyed cuteness Sam had grown to own.

“So, Sam… Why don’t you and I have a bit of fun?” Meg suggested with a smile. Sam, however, wasn’t much into the idea. That’s when Meg put on the real charm and seduction, which led to a rather… hot mess between the two. Even though Sam was so proactive in it, a part of him did know something was wrong here; he just couldn’t pinpoint it.

In a matter of hours, Sam had awoken next to Meg, whom had a grin full of malice. With a shocked look, Sam got up, pointing at her. “What- what- what did you do to me? Why did I do all _that_?” Sam questioned. Meg had smiled, laughing softly. She loved the questions people always asked in regards to their actions. It’s like they don’t already know. “Probably because I _asked_ you to,” Meg replied.

“You! You’re the-,” Sam began.

“Shh,” Meg began. Her order had literally kept Sam from talking, the Winchester unable to speak. “Siren? Is that what you wanted to say, Sammy? Well cudos on you for being a smart little college boy!” She said teasingly. She had snapped her fingers to box up Sam’s consciousness, leaving only the will of her commands keeping his body up. “Now, you’re going to take me for a drive, so we can visit Dean-O, and have some fun with him,” Meg said. Following her orders, Sam left the apartment with her, and began the drive to the brothers hotel room.

“Bobby, I think Sammy might be in trouble,” Dean had said. He had to call for help, with how his brother seemed to disappear with some woman. Bobby tried not to laugh at the suggestion. “Dean, we all need a bit _adult_ time every now and than,” the father-figure replied tauntingly. Dean sighed, suggesting she could be the Siren. Maybe. Bobby calmed down, than saying: “If it’s got him, than just knock her out; Sam should be back to normal when that happens.”

“On second thought, college boy, take us back to Talley’s Pub… I got a surprise waiting for Dean-O there,” Meg said. On the way there, Meg made a few calls, assembling her squad of drones from the Bar. Sam, meanwile, called Dean, making up the following lie: “Dean! It’s me! I found the Siren at Talley’s Pub- But I need your help!” The mutant laughed at Sam’s work, and eventually met Dean at Talley’s pub.

When Dean had arrived, Sam had her hands held behind her back, with the pub stools full with drinkers. “Sammy! There you are!” Dean called, walking to his brother. With a whispered instruction, Sam went over to hug his brother, grasping a nearby billiard stick. With a swing, he effectively knocked Dean in the back of the head to make him unconscious. “Excellent acting, gentlemen,” Meg complimented.

In a matter of hours, when Dean came to, Sam had been seen holding a gun to Dean’s head. The elder brother wanted to move, only to find himself tied to a pole. They were back in Meg’s apartment, and Sam was to be ordered to shoot Dean. “Shoot Dean-O for mama, Sammy… Prove your love to me,” Meg instructed, Dean immediately shaking his head.

“Sammy, don’t listen to her! You’re stronger than whatever powers this bitch has on you! You gotta fight it!” Dean yelled. Sam had started to blink, cocking the pistol, and was starting to break free of her hold. It was a tough fight, though; she was very powerful. Overall, Sam had only two words to say to Dean: “I’m sorry.” With a quick turn, Sam had twisted and fired off right into Meg’s chest. Within a few moments of struggling, Meg passed out and her hold on Sam had been lifted. “It’s a good thing I was able to choose to use the non-lethal rounds,” Sam admitted. They needed The Siren alive, and that’s what they got.

After untying Dean, they tied up Meg and placed her in the Impala trunk. Luckily, she was passed out for more than enough time; they didn’t want to listen to her screams the whole ride home. “By the way, nice going _Romeo,_ ” Bobby had mentioned to Sam. He could smell the desperation and shame from Sam as soon as the brothers got home. Sam groaned, “Don’t remind me.” So, of course, Dean would continue to bring it up every so often.

“Don’t worry, though… We got just the guy to get the answers out of her,” Bobby informed. As the doors slammed open, the face of someone who would be very important in their careers greeted Sam and Dean: Crowley, a jumper-mutant that specializes in Black Arms and torturous interrogation. “Hello boys.”


	5. Angels & Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Crowley gets to work on his process for interrogating Meg Masters (The Siren), Bobby decides to lecture Sam on the ever-present issue facing the mutant-kind: Civil War.

“Hello darling,” a sudden voice had said. Meg Masters was not surprised, however; her boss knew a lot about Project COLT and it’s many allies in the mutant community. She knew about Crowley, and his work. Though, let’s not forget he could fricking teleport in the blink of an eye to wherever the guy desired; well, assuming there isn’t some stasis field nullifying his powers. “Really? Would it _kill_ you to shave?” Meg said, taunting the voice over their facial hair. Crowley had laughed softly at her, finding her attempts to get on his nerves to be cute.

“That’s the difference between you and I, _Siren_ … I make **this** look good, whereas you… You’re just a brunette who can’t get any without a bit of mind-games,” Crowley replied. She wanted to play games, and he would return it ten fold. With _Siren_ pinned down, with no use of her powers, Crowley had begun the torturous process of… well… torturing her. With several stabs, slices, and beatings, Crowley got to work on breaking Meg Masters.

While that went on, Bobby had thought it be a good time for him to go over a looming issue in the mutant community (mostly to inform Sam). “There’s been a big civil war going on for a while now,” their father figure began. He had Charlie bringing up images of mutant-on-mutant confrontations, and Kevin relaying written-accounts of non-mutant witnesses. “ _Woah_ … How haven’t I noticed this?” Sam questioned. He figured an issue like this would be in the public’s knowledge. I mean, it’s a big concern to have a civil war going on for so long. “The United Governments have been pretty effective at covering this kinda stuff up… But, they need people like us to make sure there are as few casualties as possible,” Bobby explained.

“The whole thing is one side wants to live with nonmutants, sort of like Charlie, Kevin, and Adam; the other side believes they’re like this Nazi-style race of humanity, and would wipe out all us normal humans to _protect_ their fellow mutants from us… Though, can’t say we aren’t giving them a reason against that. The crazy son of a bitches.” Bobby finished. Sam was rather stumped at such an idea. He didn’t like to believe such a thing could be happening right under his nose. Was there any confrontation near his college? Could he have been a casualty if Dean never got him? The endless thoughts worried him as his ignorance dissipated.

“They tend to call the equalitarian organization the _Angels_ , due to their disposition and belief of peace and harmony with us. So, think of Adam – wherever the boy is – as your angel, Sam,” Bobby explained, taking a breath. Sam would feel a sudden nudge on his arm, which was Adam basically telling Sam he was there. That, and probably a greeting. Being invisible all the time, Adam wasn’t too talkative. Unfortunately, Bobby didn’t get to the bad organization yet; the name of which, should be obvious.

“ _Demons_ , we call that nazi-ish organization… Mostly due to their malice, hatred, and gross missuse of their powers to fight nonmutants. That’s where most of the mutant-on-nonmutant casualties originate… Both direct and indirect.” Bobby finished, letting Charlie bring up the camera feed of a grossly bloodied _Siren_. Crowley was doing a good job. Soon, they would have what they wanted.

“Sam, I want you to take these files,” Bobby instructed, handing them to the younger Winchester. “Read over them… They’re reconnaissance on the two heads of the Civil War… Learn their stories. You’ll need the information when their time inevitably comes.” He finished.


	6. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter Six of The Agents of COLT, we get a brief glimpse into the past and history of Michael and Lucifer, the two leaders of the mutant's civil war.

Everything began in the midst of the 80s, with the recent rise of mutantkind being in full swing. Being a mutant was worse than being a woman, African American, or a Homosexual – in the harshest of their time periods. Mutants were seen as monsters, abominations upon God, and something the families would sooner lock away in the darkest depths of their homes. In this era, two very prominent boys would be born; both mutants, and both mostly unaccepted by their communities. One of them was a young boy named Michael, whose mother died in childbirth, and father had not wanted him. The other boy, named Lucifer, was similarly placed up for adoption. Nobody wanted any mutant children; as soon as DNA tests confirmed their identity as mutants, they were gone.

Luckily, the two were taken in by a foster home that loved and nourished children of all kind – mutants and nonmutants. Their powers weren’t too clear growing up. _What can I do? What can I do?_ Many would ask themselves. Over time, they would find out their special gifts, which often varied; though, sometimes people with similar gifts had met one another. It certainly helped them cope with their identities as mutants, and they felt less alone for it. Michael had discovered he inherited mutated genes from his grandfather, a man who had been a test subject for a superhero serum during World War II. This left the boy in peak human condition, despite the age it began to show at. Strength, Endurance, and Speed were just some of the things Michael had peak-levels of. Meanwhile, Lucifer would show, through bullying by other mutants, that he had a bit of _reactive evolution_ , whereas whenever he was hurt or needed protection, his body evolved to provide it. For example, if a student with flight dropped him from a high altitude, he would gain the flight needed to save himself. Despite the competition this left for Michael and Lucifer, the two had been endearing friends throughout childhood.

Unfortunately, while growing up, people like the Agents of COLT had begun visiting homes around North America over tips on possible mutant sightings. At that time, any mutant was considered a danger in their eyes, so they had intended to come for the kids. Most likely, though, they were aiming to kill. Sadly, during their teenage years, their foster parents had been the subjects of such inspections, prompting the hiding of the mutant children. Like many aspects of life, things didn’t go so well with hiding the kids. So, while the parents had tried to fight off the _agents_ , there was a sad… casualty involving their foster mother. That kind of thing didn’t sit well with Lucifer, so he got involved and killed one of the agents. Upon being shot, the other agent would truly see Lucifer’s power of evolution, as his skin turned bulletproof. Lucifer than skewered that agent in a large showing of anger, and frustration.

Following the incident, Michael and Lucifer fled the home together, and started living on their own, spending years doing what they could to get by. They did so, dangerously, as they narrowly avoided exposing their powers. Years after that incident, however, Michael still found Lucifer staring at the television, watching videos of similar injustices against mutants. Not only that; Lucifer had also begun to study the pattern of hate found in all of humanity. He began to embody that hate, and, ironically, _hate_ the hate he found in these nonmutant humans. He wanted to eradicate it.

Than, Michael would eventually find his good friend having a group meeting at their home, with what appeared to be a series of other mutants. “What… what’s going on here?” Michael questioned, raising heads from everyone present. Lucifer had clapped his hands, looking to his dear friend with glee. He had been patiently waiting for Michael’s arrival. “An alliance, Michael… We’re banding together to protect the future of mutants! …By making sure those unworthy humans cannot harm another member of our mutantkind!” Lucifer exclaimed, raising his hands almost _religiously._ Michael stepped back, really worried for his friend right now.

“B- b- but Lucifer! This violence isn’t the answer! We can still co-exist with the rest of humanity! You just need to give it time!” Michael protested. Lucifer shook his head with despair.

“If you said this sooner, I _might_ have agreed with you, Michael… But, after seeing the hatred, and damage that has been done over mankind’s differences, it’s become clear that your dream is but a dream,” Lucifer concluded.

“It’s only a dream if you don’t _believe_ it to be possible! Give it a chance, Lucifer!” Michael beckoned. He had to retrieve his friend from the darkness in his heart.

“I cannot, Michael… Not anymore,” Lucifer began. “Please… Just go… I don’t want to hurt you,” he finished. Michael sighed, understanding they were no longer the friends they once were. Maybe, for a time, they were. However, after the incident at the foster home, Lucifer was forever changed. He couldn’t see past the darkness, and into the light of hope; he was blinded by his anger. Michael wouldn’t give up on his friend, however. He was going to help Lucifer see the peace they could have with the nonmutants. Together, in time, he would get Lucifer back as his friend – on the _right_ side – to create an everlasting co-existence between mutants and nonmutants.

By the year 2010, Michael and Lucifer had amassed a wide array of allies on both their sides; the _Angels_ with Michael to fight for co-existence, and the _Demons_ for Lucifer to protect mutants and their biological superiority over normal humans. Despite all of this, there have been many going neutral, staying uninvolved with the mutant civil war. Few have even quit the war out of disgust over the conflict, some of which taking the side of humanity while rejecting the notion of a _team_. These free mutants have chose humanity, rather than _Angels_ or _Demons_. Charlie Bradbury, Adam Milligan, and Kevin Tran are among some of these neutral mutants, as they are quite unaligned in this civil war. This has been largely under-investigated by the Agents of COLT, however; there are a bit more pressing targets to handle. However, as officials have said, the end day for people like Lucifer is coming.


	7. Dean Done Goofed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Siren fesses up that Azaezel is in Lawrence, Kansas, the Winchesters decide that they definitely need to be there.

            The younger brother had awakened the following morning, his head jerking upwards. After reading that file, he had the most surreal dream; it was like he witnessed the events – not merely read about them. This was strange.

            Before Sam could process the thought, he heard Bobby calling his attention. “Sam! You back with us on _Earth_ , boy?” The father-figure called. Sammy had nodded, grunting a bit as he rose from his chair, entering Bobby’s view. _Could it finally be time?_ He thought to himself. “Crowley seems to have gotten something out of _Siren_ ,” he declared. With that, Sam would follow his father-figure into the nearby Briefing Room, which contained a monitor to show their bloodied captive. “Glad to see Rocky and Bullwinkle could join us,” Crowley had commented. The reference was rather ignored, as Bobby signaled for Crowley to get to the point. They paid Crowley for a reason – and it was _not_ to waste their time with jokes.

            “Anywho, after some _quality time_ with your bestie in the other room… I got a location for finding your ex,” Crowley summarized. He pointed at Charlie, marking her cue to show up the GPS coordinates to the Azaezel’s supposed location. “I hear it’s quite coincidental for you… Lawrence, Kansas,” Crowley mused. The Winchester boys turned wide-eyed, gulping; Dean was full-out storming in the opposite direction of the room. He needed some distance, and Sam was obviously right behind him. “ _Dean_ , if he’s there, we need to be too,” the younger brother chimed. Dean had merely punched the wall, biting his lip in frustration.

            “You have no clue how much I _want_ to, Sammy… But-… But, I promised myself I’d never go back there. I can’t.” Dean said, sighing to himself. It was one of the things he didn’t like to talk about. The elder brother was always so cool, and saying charming things; you wouldn’t believe he had these kind of feelings about someplace like his birthplace. “If you won’t, than I’ll have to go alone, Dean… But, I’d really like for you to go with me… So we can finish this _together_ ,” Sam had replied. In that moment, he had given Dean his childhood-like look of desperation, as if he were a lost puppy. In the past, this was ever-powerful in swaying Dean’s favor, which, turned out, hadn’t changed. “…Fine. But, if anything happens, I’m kicking your ass to the pearly gates… and fiery gates… whichever.” Dean answered, giving in to his brother’s wishes.

            Bobby and the Winchesters’ other teammates had stocked them up, as Azaezel was no easy challenge. He was wanted dead for his crimes, and the brothers had no problem there. They were going to kill the bastard no matter what. After a quick nap, the boys got some coffee, and immediately began the drive down to Lawrence, Kansas. “Try not to bang the son of a bitch, Sammy,” Dean coughed out.

            “Oh, shut up, Dean! At least I didn’t walk into an obvious trap!” Sam snapped back. Dean was about to counter it, but than realized something: his little brother had a point. _I probably should’ve seen that part coming. Shit._ Dean thought. The rest of the ride was quiet, as Dean did occasional pranks on Sammy, and kept his eye on the prize: Azaezel’s head on his wall. After the nearly twenty-eight-hour car ride, the boys finally reached their destination: their home in Lawrence, Kansas. Someone lived in it; odd how the prospect of a woman burning alive in it under strange circumstances didn’t seem foreboding on the realty market.

            The boys had scanned the town, looking high and low for the man who burned their mother alive. _Was this intel right? Did Siren play them for fools?_ They had thought to themselves. “Hey, Crowley, are you sure _Siren_ wasn’t just feeding you false info?” Dean asked, dialing up their torturer. Crowley scoffed, acting insulted by the elder Winchester’s suggestion. “Pah-lease! What do you take _me_ for? I scan all my _customers_ throughout their _service_ to make sure their _payment_ isn’t fake.” Crowley replied, reassuring Dean that Azaezel _should_ be in Lawrence, Kansas – as the _Siren_ said.

            However, in the midst of their call, Dean had suddenly blacked out, leaving Crowley on the other line to hear Dean’s body thud against the floor. Similarly, Sam would find himself abruptly knocked unconscious by the blow of a wooden bat, rendering them vulnerable. Instead, however, they found themselves, chained to a radiator, in what appeared to be Dean’s old bedroom in their childhood home. “What the f-,” Dean began, only to feel a kick in the gut.

            “Language, Dean!” a voice in-front exclaimed. Grunting the elder Winchester sighed, disappointed he had walked into another trap. That’s twice in a row. _Damnit!_ He thought. “Wait a minute, you’re not-,” Sam began, the person to their front nodding.

            “Azaezel, no? No? No, afraid I’m not. Consider me one of his _Agents_ ,” the voice replied. Sam grunted, trying to break free of their binds, to no avail. “It was _so_ funny for Lord Azaezel to _watch_ you take **_her_** , and let you _think_ you had a shot at finding him, when you… actually don’t!” The voice summarized with a giggle. Clearly this was not a person who was on the good side in this fight. “That was tricky, you see… Azaezel had me, _Memonesia_ , fabricate those fake memories and knowledge _just_ to get you here!” The voice replied, finally giving it’s name and power.

            “But, I’m afraid Azaezel won’t ever reunite with you… Until he joins you in _hell_ , that is,” Memonesia replied with a grin. The Winchesters both felt eternally aggravated that coming back here was all for nothing. Their mom and dads’ murderer wasn’t even here! It all seemed pointless and useless to even come back here. Knowing they were both about to be killed, Sam had immediately formulated a risky plan.

            “Memo-whatever-it-is, what if I went with you… You could spare me, do whatever the hell kinda mind-games on me, and I’ll even help you kill Dean,” Sammy suggested. Dean looked otherworldly shocked at his brother, only to calm down when Sam gave him a wink. Memonesia looked at the younger Winchester with intrigue; he got really interested at the idea of brother killing brother. Therefore, he freed Sam, and let the boy do it himself. With a moments notice, he pulled out a dart-gun with green darts, and hit Dean with it, leaving his brother’s body to fall to the ground.

            “ _Cold_ ,” Memonesia replied. With a grip of Sam’s head, he had rewired Sam’s memories, making the Winchester believe he was Azaezel’s son, and that hunters were the enemy. Turning the youngest against his brother and the organization, Memonesia left with Sam, bringing him to his new _father_.


End file.
